


S͓̽h͓̽o͓̽t͓̽ ͓̽I͓̽n͓̽ ͓̽T͓̽h͓̽e͓̽ ͓̽D͓̽a͓̽r͓̽k͓̽

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: Bureau Of Alliance Intelligence [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Car Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: A spy is under cover when something goes wrong and her cover might be compromised.
Relationships: Analyst/spy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original human female/original human male
Series: Bureau Of Alliance Intelligence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Agent Down

"Agent, are you still there?" The faint voice was heard on the earpiece that laid on the floor next to the unconscious female agent. Blood poured from the bullet wound in her shoulder. The voice on the line was desperately trying to establish contact with her. The last words from the agent were 'I believe my target..' Then a shot rang out.

“Agent… Damn it Agent Scarlett if you don’t answer we will have no choice but to send in the extraction team and blow your cover.” The analyst’s voice was starting to show signs of concern. The gunman leaned down and pressed his boot over the female agent's shoulder where the wound was and pressed down, keeping his sidearm pointed at her while he did. 

She woke up as the pain ripped through her, “Fuuuuck!”

“There you are sweetheart.” He said in a very heavy Scottish accent, “I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see those big blue eyes again. Now, kindly tell me who your boyfriend is on the radio and we can move on with the business of killing you.”

"I... am gonna kill you." She said trying to regain her composure. Her eyes flicked to the fire extinguisher that was attached to the side of the wall just behind him, if she could just get her hands on that she could use it to disarm him. She looked down at her high heels and smirked, men never think to check her legs. She kicked up with one foot, sending the sharp heel of her stiletto into the man’s groin, and then slid the hidden blade out of the other one in one fluid movement. The pain in her shoulder burned, but she pushed through it as she fought for her life.  


She flung the blade at him, hitting him in the chest allowing her enough time to reach the fire extinguisher. It released from it’s holder on the wall and she spun striking him in the face as hard as she could. The sound it made as the metal came in contact with his face was truly satisfying. She stood over his motionless form as blood poured from his temple and she picked up his gun.

The blood running down her arm was slightly concerning, she noticed that there was not an exit wound on the front, meaning that it was logged in her shoulder somewhere. “Fucking asshole, now I have to have surgery.” She kicked him before she stepped over him and made her way back into the main portion of the hotel lobby. All of the staff were still laying on the floor with their hands covering their heads, and a few of the hotel guests were crying and looking up at her as she walked in from the back store room.

She held up her badge, that was issued as a cover as to why she was there. “All clear folks, I am undercover officer Teresa Hanson. Please make your way out to the parking lot through the main entrance. Medical personnel, police and detectives will all be waiting for you outside to assist you.” Everyone made their way outside and you realized that your earpiece was still missing, so you went back into the store room to retrieve it. The body of the gunman was missing.

“Shit!” You kicked a box full of extra bedding and picked up your earpiece shoving it back into your ear. “This is Agent Scarlett. Target was here… I thought I had disposed of him, but he is not here to collect after the fact.”

“You lost the body? How does that even happen?” The analyst stated.

“Look Steve don’t start with me. He was here, now he is gone.” She picked up her gun and slipped it back in the holster that was hidden under her skirt, she slipped her blade that was now laying on the ground where the man’s body had been back into it's hiding spot. “Target is either extremely wounded or someone else took the dead body.”

“Either way, you need to get back here. Captain’s orders.” He told her.

She sighed, “Fine, but you're flying me first class this time. I don’t fucking care what he says.” She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures, “I am sending you pictures on the secure channel. They are inbound now.” She then walked out of the hotel and past the police line, when an office attempted to stop her she held up a badge, but this time it was her Alliance of International Intelligence Badge. He raised an eyebrow and just backed up, not wanting to get in her way.

“Who the hell was that?” His commanding officer said watching her walk past all of them without having to stop to answer any questions. 

“AII Agent.” The Officer said. “I have never met one in person before, and I was not going to have one shot me that is for sure. I heard the are mostly all female field agents, is that true?” 

The other man just shrugged, “I have no idea, I barely heard of that group before, are you sure you have not watched too many movies about Spies and shit?”

“I am positive, that woman is deadly.”


	2. HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett goes to a meeting at HQ.

Agent Scarlett walks through the doors of what looks like a normal staffing agency. The girl at the reception desk files her nails while she watches all the lights on the phone board light up and blink. Scarlett leans over the counter and gives her a questioning look.

“Isn’t it part of your job to answer those?” She asked her.

The receptionist looked up at her, “Isn’t it your job not to lose a dead body?” 

Scarlett laughs and turns like she is going to walk away. Then in one movement wipes all of the objects from the top of the reception’s desk onto the floor. 

“Opps… I believe my hand slipped.”

“Fuck you Scarlett.” She yelled at the agent as she got onto the elevator.

Scarlett smiled at her, “In your dream’s sweetheart.”

The receptionist flipped her off as the elevator doors closed.

When the Elevator doors opened on the top floor and Scarlett walked across the floor between a row of analyst cubicles she wondered who she had been talking to these past months. She scanned the floor looking for him. But all she knew was his name was Steve. She would know his voice the second she heard it, but her fear was they had already assigned him to another agent since she was standing in the middle of HQ and not out on another mission.

She did one last sweep of the cubicles and then entered the glass walled conference room where the captain sat. At the meeting table were three other people. One of them she recognized as the CFO of a company she was hired to protect a few months back, and the other man she had no idea who that was.

She walked on and stood at the end of the table, taking a long thin cigarette from a metal case she carried with her and lighting it. “Shall we get this show started?”

“I would rather you not smoke in here.” The captain said, with a very disappointed tone to his voice.

“And I would rather be back out in the field than standing in this room, but neither of us are going to be happy at the moment are we?”

“I would like to take the moment to let you know that this meeting is not a bad thing, but to let you know that some new information has come to light on a case you took on over the summer.” The man on the other side of the table said.

That voice… I know that voice. She studied him for a moment until she noticed that his name tag did indeed say ‘Steve’ on it. A smile came across her lips as his blue grey eyes looked up at her while he spoke. His whole face seemed to light up as he shared his knowledge with her. When he stopped talking she realized she had not heard a damn thing he had said.

“I am so sorry Steve, can you say that all again, I totally feel jet lagged.”

Steve smiled slightly, “I don’t remember saying my name. Did you recognize my voice or something?”

“It’s on your name tag.” Scarlett said quickly.

Her quick response doesn’t make him believe her. But he nods his head. “Oh, ok. Well, as I was saying. The case you took on over the summer. New evidence has come to light linking the gunman from the last mission to that one.”

“Well it is a good thing I shot him then.”

“So you say, but without a body we don’t know that for sure.”

Scarlett puts out her cigarette, “Are you kidding me? So now what do I have to do, chase down a dead man?”

“Yes.”


	3. Dead Men Don’t Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When leaving HQ things don't go smoothly. It would seem that her fears of her cover being blown were correct. But now what is she going to do?

Steve could not believe that he had been in the same room as her. He had been her analyst for at least six months, but who was keeping track. He felt his palms sweating as he watched her walk out of the conference room with the captain. Her long legs in that pencil skirt, she was perfection. And this was the first time he had been in the same room with her.

Her voice haunted his dreams though. And he was ashamed of the feelings he had for her. All he had to go off of was surveillance photos, and the few videos that actually came back through to headquarters after the missions were over. Usually, if it wasn't evidence pertaining to an active case, he didn't get to see it.

Most of his day was spent reading transcripts of emails and phone conversations for key information. And relaying that information to his agent who was in the field as needed. He also performed live searches on the fly as requested by the Agent. Either through the material, he had been provided or internet-based searches in some cases.

Prior to being assigned to Scarlett his Agent event sent him on errands like picking up dry cleaning and food orders. To his relief, Scarlett had not treated him like her personal assistant. Though, he would gladly assistant her with anything she needed. He would rather be respected for his knowledge and skills.

He slumped back into his desk chair and sighed. He failed at speaking to her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Like how he imagined her hair smelling, her smile was, her eyes…

A tap on his shoulder startled him so badly, he dropped all the files he had onto the floor. "Oh, holy shit!" He looked over his shoulder and it was Scarlett standing behind him. "Oh… my… god. It's you!"

She smiled, "Last time I checked."

"Miss Scarlett…. I mean Agent Scarlett. Ummm… I am not sure what to call you when it's not protocol."

"Oh sweetie, it's not rocket science. Just call me Scarlett. It's not even my real first name. But I have gone by Agent Scarlett for more years than I haven't at this point in my life. So I might as well just embrace it." She raised an eyebrow, "Why am I here? Good question. I am here to ask if you would like to have dinner with me. I don't know anyone and I hate to eat alone. My treat."

The guys in the cubicle across the way from him who were standing behind her were nodding their heads eyes trying to get his attention. But he was trying to play it cool.

"Sure, what time?"

"Look if you would rather play high school fuck around with the rat pack behind me… I can forget the whole thing."

He stood and apologized, "No, please. Let me pay for dinner."

She nodded and walked off. "I will be back here at... let's say seven pm?"

"Sounds fantastic!" He said, all attempts to play it cool gone out the window.

Scarlett exited the building but a car parked down the street caught her eye. What was a stretch limo doing on this street at this time of day? She put on her dark sunglasses and hit a button on the side that turned on a scanner in the lense. It had thermal imaging built-in allowing her to see if it was running or had at least been running recently.

And according to the thermal imaging, it was indeed running, she made her way towards her car. But she spotted something next to her car that was not the same temperature as the rest of the vehicle. So she waited until she was a safe distance away and used the remote start on her car.

The shock wave from the explosion still knocked her on her ass, but she rolled to her knees and drew her handgun. Chaos and panic were starting to happen on the sidewalk as witnesses from a nearby building started to attempt to find out what blew the windows out of their business. She stayed low and used her earpiece to radio back to HQ. Unfortunately, there was only static.

Scarlett walked past a police car who was first on the scene. They must have been right around the corner. She flips open a wallet she pulled from her gun holster showing a replica detective badge.

"Thank you for your hustle officer. Detective Bristol, I wasn't due to check in with the Boss till tomorrow. Mind if I tag along with you?"

He stood wide-eyed and a bit in shock. "This is my first day in my own patrol car…"

Scarlett smiled to herself. This just keeps getting better and better. "Well, then I won't get in your way of anything. Show me your stuff." As soon as the officer was distracted long enough, Scarlett checks to see if the keys are in the patrol car, and sure enough, they were.

So she shook her head as she slipped into the driver's seat and took off with his car. She smirked to herself at how easy it had been. Poor guy would probably lose his job over it though. She used the police radio to listen for first responders headed to the scene. Sounds like minimal injuries had occurred.

She parked the rookie's patrol car in the underground parking for her building and slowly made her way into the elevator. If they had placed something in her car, there is a good chance her place was rigged too.

She took the spare handgun from the lockbox in the trunk and then made her way out on the sidewalk to walk past the front of her building. Her first indication that something was amiss was her regular doorman was not there. A detail that would not raise suspicion if not paired with the earlier explosion.

"Shit…" Scarlett took out her cell and dialed into her encrypted line. "This is Agent Scarlett. I am compromised. I need a safe place to nest."

There is a hesitation for a moment, then "Current location?"

She looks at her phone for a moment… "Is that all you have to say?"

"Do you need extraction?" The voice asked on the line shaking ever so slightly.

Scarlett stood perfectly still. HQ was compromised, not just her. The person who she was on the line with was obviously in distress but attempting to remain calm. She swallowed hard, "I will send my location via a ping."

Scarlett hung up the line, she had no idea if she would ever hear from anyone at HQ again. And a vision of everything she wanted to say to Steve flashed before her eyes. But she pushed that aside and pulled out her phone again. She opened a secure channel and sent a request for assistance over the Alliance network. Maybe another diversion out there could pick it up.

In the meantime, she needs to attempt to get to a safe house, if they even exist at this point. Who could have blown her cover? The only man who had known she was an agent outside of the agency was dead. Her phone beeped, when she looked at it she had received a secure message of the alliance channel.

"A.S. It's Steve. Meet me tonight. Kinko Bar. Still owe you Dinner." The message ended there. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, well at least someone made it out alive.


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett got a message from Steve to meet him for drinks and dinner at the Kinko bar. She needs to find out what happened at HQ. Things take an interesting turn after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (smut)

Scarlett reapplied the red lipstick before she closed the mirrored case and slipped it back into her purse. The town car she hired to drive her from the rental house to the Kinko Bar slowly came to a stop. The driver let her know they had arrived and asked if she needed him to stay there for her return drive home. She tipped him and asked him to wait for her. **  
**

"I am not sure how long dinner might actually take, so be here when I come out and I will make sure you are heavily compensated." The driver looked at the fifty dollar bill in his hand and threw the car in park.

"You got it, I am not moving an inch."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, sweetie."

She exited the car and made her way into the restaurant, she saw Steve sitting at the bar. He didn't even have to turn around for her to know it was him. She walked to the hostess and asked her how long he had been there waiting, and she said for almost an hour. She said that he seemed a little nervous.

Scarlett smiled, poor thing… not sure if it was nerves from their dinner or the day's events. 

She walked over to him, "Hello Darling, sorry to keep you waiting." 

He turned around and his eyes went wide as his gaze went over her from head to toe. Then he blinked a few times. "Scarlett, I took the liberty of ordering you a whiskey. I remember that you always ordered one while on a mission."

"You remember things like that?" She said with a smile, taking a sip of her drink. 

"It's my job." He said and took her coat. "Please, take a seat."

"I hope your not trying to get out of dinner. Because I am starving." She said as she finished her drink. "And if I keep drinking on an empty stomach… I am not going to be responsible for what happens next." She winks at him.

"You know, I have always had a crush on you. And if today had not happened… I might not have been brave enough to ever say anything. But here I am." He trailed off.

Scarlett put a hand on top of his, "Come on Steve, I am right here. What happened?"

He looked into her eyes, "As soon as you walked outside, armed men walked in and tripped the lockdown. A fire broke out in the lab, people were running scared. It was pure chaos. But we were promised he would let us go if we gave your location."

Scarlett studied his face a long time looking for any indication as to why he had asked to see her. When he realized how it must have sounded he tried to put her at ease.

“Oh God, you must think… No, Scarlett, I would never do that. The Lab team sent him in one direction, and the rest of the Analysts and I sent them in another. Since they didn’t know who to trust they sent teams in either direction. Once they locked us in the meeting room, we started to plan our escape. They didn’t plan on the failsafe built into that room for that very reason. One by one we made it out of that room and to various safe houses.”

Scarlett let out the breath she had been holding. “And where are you staying?”

“Well that’s just the thing, I figured with all the folks needing a place to stay I didn’t want to take one up all for myself and I sure as well didn’t want to be roommates with anyone. Well, only one person as a matter of fact.”

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, “Taking our relationship to the next level already Steve?”

He almost knocked his drink over, “I am sorry our what?”

She laughed, “Calm down, if we are going to be living together you're going to need to learn to lighten up.”

Steve signals to the hostess and they are taken to a table. Drinks, food and conversation flow the rest of the night till they are both ready to head back to the safe house that she is staying at. When she asked if he needed to pick up any of his clothes, he said when he went by his apartment the door had been broken open. She told him they could go shopping for what he needed in the morning, the town car was still waiting for them out front where she asked him to be.

Once inside she handed the driver another fifty dollar bill, “Home James.” She said in a sassy manner.

The driver smirked, “Name’s Tony, but I know what you are talking about. Right away.”

The smoked glass divider goes up, making the back seat feel a little more secluded. Scarlet places a hand on Steve’s leg as she settles into her seat.

“So, how long have you had a crush on me?”

Steve studders, “Wh… What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, your eyes dilate every time you look at me.”

“I… I mean come on, you're gorgeous and I feel like we have a real connection these last few months. You don’t treat me like the other Agents do.” 

She placed a hand on her chest and did an overly dramatic gasp, “You're cheating on me with another Agent?”

“No… I… You're like the second or third… Or, your fucking with me.”

She giggled and then leaned over, kissing him. “Not yet…” She undid her seat belt and then moved so she was in his lap, her legs on either side of his on the back seat of the car. 

“What are you doing? We are in a moving car…” He said, but she kissed him again, his hands finding their way to her back, running up and down over her sides.

“Changing your mind?” She said against his lips. “Because I could stop…” She said as she touched his belt.

“Please don’t.” Steve was not in control of his thoughts or his hands at the moment. This was crazy, was just a short fleeting thought he had as she undid his belt. His hands slipped under her skirt to feel her bare ass, oh god… He thought to himself.

Her tongue found his, and she reached into his pants to free his hard manhood. With one movement of her hips and a moan from somewhere deep inside of her, she managed to bury him deep within her warmth.

He dug his fingers into her ass and attempted to retain some control over the situation. He pulled her into him as he thrust up into her hard. The smirk that crossed her lips was all the encouragement he needed. Scarlet braced her hands on the top of the backseat as she moved her hips in time with the rhythm he was setting.

He let out a husky deep sound as she bit his neck, then she whispered in his ear, "This is just the first course."

He held onto her as he unleashed all the tensions of the day at once deep inside her. The town car turned heading down the street where the rental house was, and she moved back into her seat. 

"How long have you thought about that?" Scarlett asks him.

"Nothing I had ever fantasized about could have come close to that." He said as he buckled his belt back.

She smirked, "But you did think about it."


	5. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at the rental house that was being used as a safe house, and Scarlett wanders across the street to the building used by HQ as a training Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

Scarlett tosses the keys to the rental house on the counter, and she pulls her coat off. 

She nods her head at Steve, "Want a drink?" He shakes his head no, he is still in a little bit of shock over what happened in the car ride over here.

He wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship, but he was determined to tread carefully so he didn't fuck up as he had before. Scarlett was unlike any woman he had ever been in his life.

She turned around and presented her back to him, "Care to unzip me?" 

"We are in the kitchen…" Steve said as he reached for her.

She stepped away from him and walked towards the bedroom, "Fine… have it your way." But her tone was light, not in an angry manner.

After a few moments, she emerges from the bedroom in what looks like workout clothes. She pulls out a water bottle from the cabinet overhead then fills it. 

"The best part about this safehouse, there is a gym in the empty warehouse next door that we set up. Agency owns that building as well."

She grabs a towel and heads out, "You can join me… If you want."

He was not going to miss watching her in action, " I will head over as soon as I change."

Scarlett made her way to the building next door, after undoing the lock on the gate, the fingerprint reader, and the guard wandering around she finally made her way to the salmon ladder. 

She stared at the two towering beams and wrapped her hands with protective tape. She grabbed the beam on the bottom rung and swung it out and up into the first grove. She knew her shoulders and hands would kill her after this. She growled as she pushed through the pain while she neared the top. Then she let go and dropped to her feet on the mat. She hears a noise behind her, but she was too exhausted to turn and look.

“If you are here to kill me, make it quick would ya…” She panted out.

“That… what the hell is that?”

“Salmon ladder. It’s a bitch.” She said as she started to regain some feeling in her arms. She slowly stood and accepted the water bottle he offered her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

He watched her for a moment, then he took a step closer. She was all too aware that he was not wearing a shirt. He reached for her hips at the same time she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. He ran his hands around her waist to her back, one hand sliding down her ass pulling her hips toward him. She felt how much he wanted her through the shorts he had on.

“Right here… I want you…” He said against her lips. 

“Then take me…” She barely got the words out before he was lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall. He pulled her tank top off over her head and flung it behind him. Bringing his mouth down to their trail kisses down her neck as his hand sought the exposed skin of her breasts. Their hips grinding against each other as they continued to cling to each other, kissing and lightly biting each other in the heat of the moment. 

He growled and then moved her one more time to the sofa, helping her remove the last few articles of clothing separating him from his goal of feasting his eyes on her. He let his fingertips and eyes follow a path over her curves, lingering only where he heard her moan or arch against him.

Once he removed his own clothes, he rejoined her on the sofa, his tongue running over her skin as his hips met hers in one fluid movement. Like they had been partners for a lifetime. His body and hers knew what the other one wanted, craved needed before they even did. 

As she felt a welcoming pressure building within her, it felt different this time. Like a primal link between her mind and his had been forged. She ran her nails over his skin, moans escaped her lips as he drives her closer and closer to the edge. Her vision started to fade to black and she saw stars. 

She arched up into him, he slipped an arm under her and held her even harder against him as his last few thrusts grew hungrier, seeking his own release. His head dropped to her shoulder as he felt her clench down on him and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

He growled in her ear, "Yessss…." He held her hips hard against him. And then he moved so his wait was not pushing down on her, "Are… you… ok?" He managed to pant out asking her.

"More than ok." She kissed him.

They got dressed and then made their way back to the rental house, but they saw a light flicker on and off on the second floor as they rounded the corner of the driveway.

She pulled her gun from its holster at her waist, “Stay low.” She whispered.” She crouched and slowly made her walk along the fence. She crawled along the front of the house and then tested the handle on the front door, it slowly turned. So she slipped in through the door, looking around for any intruders while still staying low. 

She heard a noise on the stairs and pushed herself against the wall, staying in the shadows. She held her breath as she could hear furniture and things being overturned on the second floor. She held up her hand signaling Steve to stay put. And she slowly made her way up the stairs.

The two thugs were arguing over who was going to go back out front to keep watch when the floor beneath her feet creaked. When the men turned to look at what made the noise, they didn’t see anything. She had ducked back out into the hall. She was just going to have to wait for them to come to her.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and decided to step into the room with the two thugs closing the door being her. The two were dumbfounded by her standing there. 

“Hello boys.” she waved at them. And they drew their weapons, but it was too late, she disarmed them and had them both laid out in a matter of moments. She spun to face her other opponent who was just now opening the door at her back. 

Steve opened the door, “Come on Scarlett, let's make a run back to the building across the street. We can hold them off there.” He tossed a flash drive at her. “The guy in the kitchen I took down had that on him.”

“Good work steve.” She said and they took off running down the stairs and headed back for the building where they had backup weapons and access to the computers that should still be networked in with the ones from HQ. All she needed was to establish a secure connection and she could upload the flash drive.

“Do we know who else from tech made it out of HQ and where they are bunkered at?” Scarlet asked him.

Steven shook his head, “We all ran out of there so fast. All I knew is I had to find you.”


	6. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Steve take a look at the contents of the flash drive they recovered.

Steve used the computer at the training building to access the secure network that was at HQ. He was able to find the location of the other agents, and other analysts. Once the encryption was broken on the flash drive, the information that had been stored on it was rather shocking. It would seem that whoever attacked the Bureau Of Alliance Intelligence HQ knew what to look for. Scarlett had the sinking feeling that this had to be an inside job.

The disk held the names and ID numbers for all the field agents, all of the analysts, and photos of everyone staffed at that office. If this information was leaked out, then all of the agents would be in danger.

“We need to get the word out to the other field agents… But how?” Scarlett was pacing the floor between Steve and the security camera monitors. They were watching to see if they had been followed when they escaped to the building across the street. The only saving grace was the fact that none of the safehouses were on the list that had been pulled from the HQ database. But if it was an inside job, that would explain why those thugs had been able to find Scarlett and Steve. 

“Also need to put the word out to all the other agents in hiding that their locations might not be as secure as we thought. If those thugs could find us, they might be able to find the others as well.” Steve said as they talked about what it would mean if that information fell into the wrong hands.

Scarlett slammed her hand down on the desk and then walked away in frustration. That is when they heard one of the door alarms beep. Someone was trying to get in. Could be a homeless person harmlessly seeking shelter, or it could be the thugs. When she ran to the monitors, her fears had been confirmed. There were men attempting to get in through the door. 

She took her gun out of the lockbox in a filing cabinet and set off in their direction. But it was too late, the man rounded the corner and kicked the gun from her hand. What he was not expecting was for her to pull to bars from behind her back. 

She started to fight the man using the two metal bars, he dodged a few strikes before he took one to the face. She continued until he was laying on the ground and she could hear more making their way through the empty warehouse. 

“Steve, grab what you can… we might have to make a run for it again,” Scarlett yelled as she attacked yet another thug that came around the corner.

Steve was frantically unplugging hardware and trying to get the sensitive data caring devices into his bag. He was unsure how he could assist her, his hand to hand combat training was not complete. He had hoped that Scarlett might be able to help him with that as they were spending time together in hiding, but that seemed to be a little out of the question as of right now.

“Steve run!” Scarlett yelled at him while she was fighting off two of them, “I will hold them off and then meet up with you. Go to the diner that I was telling you about.”

Steve knew that was code for 'get to the airport' and she would meet him there when she could. He knew that in his bag were passports for both Scarlett and himself… he was just hoping not to have to use them. He was going to wait for her instructions once they met back up at the airport.

He could hear the sound of her fighting while he made his way out the back of the warehouse and out onto the street. He wasn’t even going to hail a cab, he just started to run. It wasn’t that far to the airport and they probably were not expecting him to go there on foot. This way he could cut down side streets or run across parks if he needed to, where a cab would take a route that was easier to trace.

Scarlett took down another one, but she was starting to get tired. That is when she felt the bullet hit her leg, the look of shock hit her face right before she fell to the ground. Her pain tolerance training had not prepared her for being shot like that. She is pretty sure it struck her bone, breaking it. She looked up at her assailant right before he hit her in the head with his gun, knocking her unconscious. 

When she came to a few moments later, they were holding her up by her shoulders, the pain in her leg was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He struck her again across the face, and when she fell back, she was laying in water. They must be attempting to flood the warehouse, but then the lights went out. One single shot was heard in the darkness. Scarlett felt the bullet hit her and closed her eyes as the pain took over once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be continued….


End file.
